Of Nargles And Medication
by phiafresh
Summary: This is what happens in Luna's head. On a daily basis. Is she crazy? Yes. Please read&review! We need feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Of Nargles and Medication

a Luna Story

My therapist says that while I'm on this, I shouldn't use loud tones or blink to often( the darkness scares me…and the Nargles that come with it) and to " Take two of these at every meal…or whenever you are feeling low(which is quite often). Luckily, it keeps me sedated and happy and when I am sedated and happy I can take on anything. Even Ginny's ranting about Harry's ass in his Quidditch robes. Which, apparently looks like Shadowcat's from the Weird Sisters and Draco Malfoy's….fused together to morph one SuperArse. Which I agree with. Harry Potter is a sex god. Can't have but _oh how I want_. It also makes my thoughts some how voiced out loud...yes...it's the pills that do that. Hehe. Been on them since I was four. But anyyywhoooo

9/13/03

Today started off as a normal day. I woke up, popped two good ones, Kaitlen Amorde sent a Trip-Jinx my way

Nts- Remember to put a treacle tart in her wardrobe. Will provide maximum fun.

Going to breakfast. We wants it. We wants it baaaad. Bad Luna! Horrid thoughts of the sex god Potter. Not _that_ horrid. It's actually very smexy. Oh gods he's leaving with the red-haired vixen! I mean….dear and close friend. Eye twitch Aaaaaaannnddd nowimbored.

Took two pills. Muuuuccchhh better.

Oh look at all the Nargles!

9:36 a.m. **Binns drones on. About nothing.**

Ugh I mean COME ON!! Jeez Binns!! What the hell is it about History of Magic that makes people want to throw themselves in front of the Hogwarts Express? And then pray for a coma, just so they can sleeeep! So I just started to write because I'm NOT a drug addict. I don't need those pills. Or do I……No no no no. I don't. I really do NOT like this subject! I think it's actually worse than Potions. Huh I have a thought……

_Professor Binns reminds me of a less sexually-pent up Snape._

Crapp the people are looking at me. Why are the people looking at me?

Ah shit. Just said that out loud.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I've been in Myrtles bathroom for quite some time. skipped Charms, I'm pretty good at it so I'll catch up easily. Here, I ponder my life's toughest questions. WHY MUST I ALWAYS HAVE VERBAL DIARRHEA?! Not only that but I ran out of my happy pills and now I've been eating leftover croissants from breakfast (which I stashed in my bag) like crack! Fucking Muggle studies it strikes again! WHAT THE HELL IS CRACK ANYWAY?!

The one time I voice my thoughts ( really intensely) I get alert I-Just –Drank-50-Cups-of-Cofee-Binns. To which he responds "I remind you of a _WHO?!"_

And everyone looks at me. Of course I blame it on the Blibbering Humdingers and quickly (hastily, rapidly, hurriedly) exit the room. They look at me like I'm crazy….-er than usual. Which is odd, even for me.

Fuck.

**About 1 more Hour Later, Somewhere in Hogwarts**

So I am officially screwed. I mean really, Luna? Really? I don't understand.

RIGHT food!

**Back in Dorm Some Hours later**

Rest of day was a rather..err...Loony day. I mean there was more staring than usual. Well at least they didn't point…well not a lot of them. What fascinates me is that, with over four hundred kids at this school, they all only talk about one thing. It's terribly boring and so utterly predictable.

I needed some feel goods, so I owled my father who owled my Mediwitch who owled me back with a parcel of relief. They cut my dosage again! Crap I knew this was going to happen. The last time I went for a check in, she asked me a series of questions in which I answered like a normal person. They unfortunately saw a human in me and cut my dosage. It seems my father has been saying things again.

I went about my day after going to the kitchens and getting some food. Good God how I love house elves.

I went back to my dorm sometime later, and fell asleep.

9/14/03-** Basking in victory!! **So I'm walking back from Care of Magical Creatures, minding my own business when BAM,the Slither Sluts knocked my bag off my shoulder._ Sigh. Bitches. _All of my things were sent flying[ really, it was tumbling onto the damp grass. Whilst I was picking up my Potions book the most amazing thing happened. And when I say amazing, I mean so insanely spectacular that I questioned why I was taking pills in the first place. But onward to the story. A book floated in front of my bent head and attached to said book was a tanned hand. I snapped my neck up with such speed that it cracked in such an unattractive way. I would've blushed, but that would make me a person. Anyway! Harry Potter, the gorgeous, gorgeous person he is helped me pick up my books. He seemed angry for some reason.

" Alright, Harry?" I asked.

"No!" He exploded. " No Luna, I'm not alright. You're not alright. I don't understand why you don't tell Dumbledore!"

I tilted my head at him. Was he really that stupid?

" What would Dumbledore do exactly? If I tell him?" I asked.

He paused for a moment. Then he opened his mouth and shut it again. I waited.

" He'd do _something_. You can't just let them- that's not- they can't-"

I waited some more. When I decided he wasn't going to come up with a coherent sentence I decided to start walking away. He followed me!

" Wait. I wasn't yelling at you. I'm just frustrated that you let them walk all over you. You don't deserve it." he explained, somewhat calmly. Though his cheeks were still tinted an adorable pink.

" Dumbledore can't be everywhere at once. And stopping peoples actions is useless if you can't stop what makes them want to act that way." I explained simply. I sometimes wondered if I ever made sense. I noticed Harry hadn't said anything. " Anyway, I'm sure he has better things to do with his time than worry about the nature of children. Even though that is the business he's in. I suspect everyone's antsy right now, because the Blibbering Humdingers have been wrecking havoc in the corridors again. I think they're angry because Mr. Filtch has been replacing all the cinnamon candles with plain wax candles. Blibbering Humdingers are partial to yellow, you see." I have absolutely no clue what possessed me to say this, but all I know is that the moment was WAY to surreal.

" Only you, Luna." he said with a crooked smile.

I skipped away before I could maul him. What was even weirder was that, my pills wore off hours ago, but I still feel floaty and bubbly. Hmm. I'm feeling. Well that won't work at all.

Oh look, a female Nargle, well _that's_ rare.

* * *

Authors Notes: We need a beta! This is one of hopefully MANY chapters! So um if your interested PLEASE s-mail me! Updates will be slow my friend and I are working on it together soo BE PATIENT! also review! 


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: **I own nothing!! **  
**

* * *

Of Nargles and Medication

A Luna Story

**Sometime at night. Location: (?) **

How the hell did I end up in here?! More importantly, where the hell is here anyway? I'm guessing from the trees and crazy animals trying to kill me- Forbidden Forest. Okay location solved. BUT HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?! It's thick and foggy!

What was that noise?

One minute I was standing on top of the tree stump by Hagrids' and the next minute I'm ankle deep in mud and there are twigs of DOOM in my hair! Fucking pills! I must have blacked out. Shit. A thousand times shit. This is just like the time when I was ten. I was eating cereal and the BAM! I'm on the back of Gigi the Threstral. My father and I raised her. Sort of.

What was _that_ noise? It sounded like trees breaking in half. Or twigs…either way, it's so unnerving. Maybe I should run. HOLY CRAP A DISTORTED FIGURE IS EMERGING FROM THE ABYSS!!!! AND IT'S-

Harry (James Sex God Potter). Well this night just keeps getting weirder and more arousing by the second.

"Luna! Are you okay? What are you doing out here by yourself? It's dangerous." he said in a hushed, but fierce whisper. If there is a God, please tell him that he can cue the Hallelujah's now. Please don't say something stupid Luna.

"I'm taking a stroll.' Shit.

"You're covered in mud!" he exclaimed. Touché Mr. Potter.

"In the mud. Well, I'd hate to be the barer of bad news Harry, but you're out here too. How did you find me?" I said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"You were on the Marauders Map. Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked smiling a bit. Melted. Into. Ground.

HYPERVENINALTION!!

"What's the Marauders Map?" I asked, avoiding his last question. I tried to keep my sentences short, lest I forget how to breathe.

"It belonged to my dad, actually. Him and Sirius. And Remus." he started off with a smile, but sort of shut down after Remus. I tried to lift his spirits. It sucks that I'm terrible at this sort of thing. So I used my only weapon: distraction.

"Anyway, I was on a quest for a missing Blibbering Humdinger. It seemed to have escaped the jar by my bed. I figured it would be out here, considering they thrive in damp weather." It wasn't a complete lie, I actually chased around my dormitory for two hours with an open jar because I swore it was just there thirty seconds ago. When I woke up on the dresser two hours later, I cursed myself for not catching it.

He chuckled a little bit, then glanced at me sideways as a slow smile spread across his face.

"How's Ginny?" Buzz kill. Fucking shit Luna. Nice, really really nice.

The grin faded into a tight half grin/ half smile hybrid. It didn't look good on him.

"Erm…great. She's fine. Why?" he asked, not looking at me anymore.

Why are the Nargles fading? WHY ARE THE NARGELS FADING?!

"I was just curious. I'm going to explore some more. Goodnight Harry." my attempts at a hasty exit were thwarted when he grabbed my elbow.

"Wait!" he interjected. I stared down at his hand. He hastily let go a blushed a light shade of pink. "I mean, you can't stay out here. Filtch is bound to come by anytime and I can't just leave you out here." he explained.

"Okay then. I'll just go back to my room." I said, looking dead on at him.

"Why do I get the sense you're lying to me?" he asked suspiciously.

I smiled. Then, gathering all my courage, wits and hallucination powers, I pecked him on the cheek. "Because I am." I said simply, then skipped away.

The look on his face before I gallivanted away made me go to bed without taking any pills.

**The Next Day- Sitting at Breakfast Eating the Most Delicious Muffin!**

I woke up this morning feeling things. I felt really weird and warm and bubbly! So I took 3 just to balance me out because really, feeling things confuse the hell out of me. I'm mid chew when Ginny approaches my table. I showed her a friendly smile.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, looking radiant and happy. And Harry filled.

"Hello, Ginevra." I only call her that because I know it irks the shit out of her. Aha.

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that, Lu." she said with a smile and a dramatic eye-roll.

Harry stood next to her, not looking me in the eye. He just stood there looking really awkward and cute.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know if you've done your Transfiguration homework? I had practice and I couldn't do it. Just this one last time please, Lu, please?" she said with large puppy dog eyes. It was weird. Sometimes I actually liked her.

"Okay, but really only this last time. One day you really need to learn Transfiguration." I was about to add Ginevra but I guess that whole liking thing got in the way. DAMNIT! Harry really won't look at me!

"Haha! Yeah. Thank you _so_ much Lu. Come on Harry." Oh she did **not **just tell my man what to do. Oops did I say my? I meant her. Her man….

And they are off….

he is walking walking turning? blushing? smiling? turning back around? Oh joy!

Oh no! Ginny just turned back around and looked at me suspiciously.

Well then…..muffin. I fed.

**In Dorm later that night.**

So today, pretty much was the same as the end of my conversation with Ginny at breakfast.

Suspicious looks. Blushing. Muffins. I had to take some! They were so good!

Don't. Judge. Me.

If Harry was smart he probably should have stopped with the turning and looking at me.

Unfortunately he is just sexy savior of the wizarding world.

So I had to deal with Ginny's stupid suspicious looks. I had to take at least four pills to not be completely ticked off by this.

So...many...Nargles.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah well another chapter. We do have a plot. This will go somewhere. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**At Hogwarts: Preparing to go to Hogsmeade.**

I'm sitting on my bed, cross-legged, eating a banana watching the girls in my dormitory twiddle to and fro. They really are a sight to see. I think I've discovered their hidden language; you see, they babble on about their dates, and then they babble on about the weather for the day, then they go back to their dates and finally end with the weather again however this time, they talk about how their dates would look in such weather.

_I'm going to kill them all._

Now that I have successfully completed my delicious banana, I hopped off the bed and leaped out of the room. I slid down the banister, and tripped over a Blibbering Humdinger (coffee table?). When they giggled, I announced that they shouldn't be alarmed, these specific Humdingers are virtually harmless. Except on the rare occasion they consume cinnamon. There was no response.

So I was walking by myself towards Hogsmeade( I left a little earlier than planned) thinking about the weather-_ OH NO I'M TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM!_- and plotting my Honeydukes future, when the fucking Whomping Willow decides it wants to wake up. The branches start going crazy, trying to murder me, and I bolt to the trunk of the tree snatching open the door to the secret passageway ( which leads to the Shrieking Shack, did you know?) and dashed down the stairs.

MAN is this tunnel creepy. I mean could there be anymore cobwebs? It's like the spiders just made this were they leave all there excess webs. Not the pretty ones in the Forbidden Forest. Those ones make you go, " Aww these spiders have something wrong with them."

So I didn't need a new paragraph but I was talking about spiders way too much. Anyhoo wow I have never been down here. I only heard the stories the Dream Team talked about. OMG I'm turning into Draco Malfoy! Yee gods no! I've emerged victorious! God the Shrieking Shack has more cobwebs than Tunnel- O'-Doom. I am soooo out of here. After a bathroom break.

When I spot the Three Broomsticks( bathroom details not needed) I suddenly crave a Butterbeer like I've never craved one before. I broke out into a trot, truly and utterly salivating for a nice, slightly warm, Butterbeer with a- ooohhhhhh! With a cheese buscuit! .

Oh. God.

As soon as I reached the door, it flew open knocking me- and my pride- strait to the ground. Okay something weird is going on here because that's the sixth time that's happened this week ( not counting the time I ran into a closed one). I looked up to the shocked face of that asshole Weasley-boy. I figured that he was sent by the gods to slam an omen of ill fate into my face, so I remained on the ground and shut my eyes. I really don't know even why I try anymore(in life). He coughed( which I supposed was suppressed laughter. Bastard) and said to me with a shaking voice( shaking with LAUGHTER!)

" All right there Loon- uh, Luna?"

I remained silently miffed. He didn't even have the guts to call me Loony to my face. He cleared his throat. Behind him a voice said:

" Ronald, why are you just standing there? You're blocking the door" And then she stuck her bushy head out the door. I smiled inwardly. The is nothing that brings me more joy in this world that challenging Hermione Granger's beliefs.

" Luna why are you on the ground?"

I swear her voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

" Checking for Nargles, of course. I noticed Madame Rosmerta has some new gardenias."

She wouldn't get the sarcasm. She then proceeded to scoff at me. Scoff! I prayed she would take the bait…

" Luna Madame Rosmerta's gardenias have nothing what-so-ever to do with your _non- existent creatures."_

Hook, line, and sinker!

" Why of course there are Hermione!" I sat up and crossed my legs Indian- style. " I saw them on Christmas and then my daddy gave me a jar FULL of them for my birthday two years ago. If we catch some this summer, I'll send them to you."

" You didn't see anything! There not real! You're just making them up. And you're blocking the way." She looked a bit red in the face. It gave me great satisfaction. However she did point about the whole " blocking the way" thing. I started to rise when I heard a voice that made the trip to Hogsmeade a tad bit more interesting( sexier!).

" What's going on?"

Ten guesses as to who that is. Behind door number one is Harry Potter.

" Nothing we were just leaving." interjected Hermione. I'll smack her one day.

" Luna!(he blushes here)why were you on the ground?"

" Well Ron was being very nice and opened the door on my face." The gods love me. He is so sexy when he blushes.

"Oh. Well do you want to come to Honeydukes with us?" I completely forgot my craving.

I would have just gone because of the look Hermione gave. It was a plus that is was HARRY FRICKEN POTTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Of Nargles and Medication

A Luna Story

**11:15 am. At Honeydukes**

Yee gods. This is abnormal. Walking around with Harry. _HARRY_! Talking like we're the best of friends! When we first entered Honeydukes Harry, immediately, separates him and I from Bushy-Haired-Freak and Ronald.

Hermione looks as if she is about to explode. Perfection. Ron...well Ron looks as he always does, starving.

The conversation with smexy pants goes like this:

I say, "Pumpkin Pasties are really my favorite, but I also like Sugar Quills."

He says, "I love Pumpkin Pasties!"

I say, "Yes they are quite tasty. I know that Blibbering Humdinger's are quite found of them. All that cinnamon." (can I ever be....not loony? Answer:no)

So I might have been exaggerating a bit about the whole best of friend's thing… But still it was the most we've talked since that night in the forest. I like how he is making the effort.

I can see Hermione staring us down and finally intervenes by saying,

"Harry! I forgot I need a new quill. Let's go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop." She says like it's most important thing to be said ever. But then again that is how she always talks.

"I need to talk to Luna for a bit. You go with Ron." Harry says with earnest.

If looks could kill…I would have been so dead by now. Wait. GASP! Talk to me?

Whilst they were still distracted I popped a pill.

Nargles…seem to be….here…. Harry is talking to me I think….

"….to talk to you. Luna?"

"Whaa? Oh hay! Sure lets talk!"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmhm just dandy"

**6 pm. In dorm. **

FRICK. Oh me. What have I DONE?

Opened a can of shit! That's what I did! Don't be so hard on yourself. Not your fault. You were out of it! But still. Let me recap.

Harry and I walked out of Honeydukes. We were just walking around he hadn't said anything thing yet. Then we started toward the Shrieking Shack. When we were completely secluded he started to talk. Of BLASPHAME! Well…me liked. But I shant have!

"Luna, Ginny and I aren't working out."

I stare at him blank-faced. Yet inside I'm screaming SNOG ME ALREADY!

Hold on I need to feed myself. I haven't since I got back.

**6:30. In dorm.**

Needs to lay off these crack muffins! Let me continue.. He said...

"I think of her more as a sister than someone I want to be with."

Right. Didn't see that coming. (sarcasm!)

"I mean to say that I still care about her. I know that you are her friend and wouldn't want to hurt her, neither would I"

I'm quite out at of it at this point seeing some Nargles, even some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!

"But I'm starting to really….erm…"

It's so amazing when he is shy and awkward and blushing!

"Well, Luna…I well erm…like you."

There seems to be a Nargle at his ear…then it hits me.

And what do I say?

"Oh." F-ing pills!

"Oh? Merlin. I've made an ass of myself…" I interrupt before he insults his smexiness again.

"NO wait! I meant _oh_ as in yes I like you too, and I totally don't care about Ginny's feelings. Just snog me already!" Thinking back, might have been a little too upfront.

He smiles bashfully and says, "I didn't know _oh_ said all of that."

After that we snogged. We snogged like no one has snogged before. It was the most amazing feeling (and we all know how much I hate feelings!) in the world.

This went on for another hour and a half. JUST snogging! I know! I didn't even get bored! But we were interrupted when we heard Hermione's voice _screaming _Harry's name.

We had enough time to pull ourselves apart and make ourselves look decent. She told us it was time to go back. She stared me down the whole time walking back to Hogwarts. Was too happy to really care though. I didn't even try to say something to annoy her.

Nothing else interesting happened after that. Other than me seeing Ginny in the Hall. (After I took 3 pills) She had been in the Library studying for our Potions test. Told me she hoped I had fun at Hogsmeade.

I had to suppress my laughter.

After, of course, I felt like crap. She is one of the only people that likes me and doesn't laugh at me (for the most part). She's a really great girl just dull at times. Sometimes she gets really intense about things and I don't want to talk to her face ever again. Yet like I said she puts up with my "loony-ness" so I keep her around. But I digress me snogging Harry was the most wonderful thing. I didn't really even need to take my pills. But that whole Ginny thing threw me off. Merlin, this is too much for one day.

Two more pills. Going to need another refill. Daddy isn't going to be happy. For now I shall enjoy watching the Nargles dance around my head.

* * *

Authors Notes: Finally a update! Sorry Junior year was hard :[


End file.
